Syaorankun?
by Princess Fawna
Summary: Syaoran is not having a good day at all.


A/N: To those who are reading Tsubasa: Shadows I am sorry to say that I have writer's block so I hope that the double update will hold you off from your anger for awhile.

So here's a new story (if you want to call my little attempt at a funny fanfic a story) that came to me. I don't know why I liked it, but it just made me laugh. So enjoy this little one-shot! (This takes place in Outo just so you know, and it makes fun of that stupid filler episode with Sakura singing that song with Ora.)

Title: Syaoran-kun?!

Summary: Syaoran is _not _having a very good day at _all._

-------------------------

"So, Syaoran, can you go to the market and get those things for me?" Fai asked as he washed some dishes to prepare his café for opening.

"But..." Syaoran began before he was cut off by Fai.

"I know you have your training with Kuro-daddy, but you should be able to find some time to get those things for the café. Anyway, everyone knows that you are too loyal and polite right now to refuse. You'll continue to be nice until Acid Tokyo so I suppose I am safe from you right now."

Syaoran shook his head, after all, it was true, "Ok Fai-san. I'll be back as soon as I can." Then he ran out the door with the list in one hand and Hein in the other.

----------------------------

"You're late, kid."

"I'm sorry Kurogane-san!" Syaoran exclaimed bowing his head, "Fai-san had to give me this list of things that he wants me to buy after we are done training!"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, "Is that all? Wasn't Sakura supposed to interrupt us to give us our lunches as a pointless interlude?"

"Um…I guess she was…asleep?"

"Tch. Fine let's start then."

--------------------------

Syaoran pulled himself out of the water of the river yet again and wondered how such small stones could get him that much off-balance. Well, they were being thrown by a ninja but…

Who knew that such strange training could be so exhausting?

--------------------------

Phew! Finally! Kurogane-san had told him to get back to the café blindfolded as the ninja went to some nearby bar for a few hours. Like Syaoran would do that! As soon as Kurogane had gone out of sight (He's still blindfolded) Syaoran took off the blindfold. Now he would go back to check on Sakura back at the café.

Fai had left the café in Sakura's hands for some reason or another and since the girl's only company was Mokona, Syaoran felt like he should make sure something strange wasn't happing to her.

---------------------------

Well, at least Syaoran was right about something being strange. Sakura's eyes were glazed and she was singing some strange song. Her accompaniment was a woman with an impossible amount of curly hair on her head.

"What are you doing?!" Syaoran snarled to Ora.

Ora looked taken aback, "What are you doing here? This episode is supposed to be pointless with me finding out Sakura's name without interruption." She stopped playing the piano so Sakura stopped singing and collapsed to the floor, asleep, as usual.

"Why do you need her name?!"

"Well…she feels like a threat to this world…?"

"Does she look like a threat?! Seriously, look at her! She pathetic! How the heck could she hurt even a fly?" Syaoran said.

"Um…." Ora pondered her answer to this.

BOOM!

Both Syaoran and Ora turned towards the noise to see a large section in the middle of the restaurant to be shattered with strange looking bricks surrounding the hole. Strangely, there was no wall where the hole had shattered, certainly no bricks.

"Hi!" said a girl who was smiling way too brightly for her own good as she picked her way over the rubble.

"Who the heck are you?!" Syaoran exclaimed. Could this day get any weirder?!

"I'm the Author! I'm here to explain a possible reason why Ora wanted Sakura-chan's name!" said the Author stepping jauntily over to Syaoran.

Ora looked surprised, "Why do I need her name?"

Syaoran just stood there he was officially lost.

"Well, you see, in XXXHOLIC Yuko said that if you get someone's real name and right after that if you learn their date of birth you can control them! So-" the Author continued her pointless rambling that somehow changed subjects to talk about Subaru.

Ora blinked and slowly backed out of the shop. As she ran away from the shop back to her bar she whispered, "Who the heck is Subaru?"

Syaoran was getting on his last nerve. Slowly he untied Hein and said, "I don't know who Subaru is, and I don't care." The Author looked shocked at this comment and was about to splutter something when Syaoran continued, "I will give you to the count of three to leave this shop before my sword gets all fiery on your ass."

"Meep!" the Author exclaimed running backwards toward her hole in the middle of the room.

"One."

The Author picked up some bricks and began filling up the hole.

"Two."

The Author 'meeped' again and began working faster.

"Three."

The Author shrieked and snapped her fingers (Which she cannot do in real life), filling up the hole behind her as she ran.

Syaoran sighed, he was so done being concerned for others. This all happened just because he wanted to check on a useless Sakura!

So, of course, Syaoran went back out of the café to get the shopping items for Fai. (A/N: Like a very good boy.)

Mokona shifted slightly in its sleep.

----------------------------------

"_Syaoran…"_ said Seishiro's voice.

"Crap."

------------------------------------

Ok so that's it! I had no idea where this came from and I don't think it is very good, but I wanted to do something with it….Umm…yea…

So anyway, I hope this wasn't as horrible as I thought it was, and that I don't get too many flames.

So, if you liked it or even, goodness forbid, disliked it please hit that green review button now.

Thanks!

----Princess Fawna


End file.
